


ain't going backwards, won't ask for space.

by ddaengpjms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BASE Jumping, Bottom Louis, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealous Harry, Kissing, M/M, Military Training, Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Shooting Range, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaengpjms/pseuds/ddaengpjms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been best friends for eight years, but have never acted on the sexual tension that's existed between them. And when they do, it's completely impossible to stop the feelings that arise from denying themselves of what was always meant to be.</p>
<p>or the one where two idiots fall in love after years of being just best friends.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Title from Nick Jonas' <em>Close</em><br/></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Other songs that inspired this work:<br/>Justin Timberlake <em>Can't Stop The Feeling</em><br/>Zara Larson <em>Never Forget You</em><br/>The Chainsmokers <em> Don't Let Me Down</em><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	ain't going backwards, won't ask for space.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i've been working on this fic for like weeks now and honestly, it's just a ball of fluff and smut that i've been dying to write so hopefully people enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it. it's kind of fast pace because i didn't want all that extra dialogue; kinda just wanted it to be focused on HL and what have you. its honestly so stupid cute that i could puke so yeah. :D hope you enjoy! ♥ Zee

This was a stupid idea.

No, this was a _terrible_ idea. Out of all the ideas in the universe of ideas, Harry was pretty sure that this was in the top ten of the worst ideas he's ever had in his entire twenty-three years on this Earth and that's a lot coming from the country boy who did everything he could to get away from his small town in southern Alabama. Most people wouldn't consider this a bad idea, though, but see, Harry's not like most people. He's one of those people, apart of that small percentage of human beings, that like to keep their feet on the ground at all times and arms inside of the vehicle during the ride so, naturally, when Louis Tomlinson, Goddamn Louis Tomlinson, suggested they go cliff diving, he agreed without a moment's thought.

Wait. Okay, that definitely made no sense whatsoever so maybe rewinding a little bit might help. See, Louis Tomlinson, for lack of a better description, is kind of like the prettiest boy one would ever lay eyes on in the entirety of their life. And saying no to him is pretty much next to impossible. And, well.. Harry's a puppy and he'd follow Louis around anywhere on the shortest leash possible if that's what was asked of him. Yeah, that definitely sums up why he agreed to this in the first place.

"I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die." Louis chuckled, kicking a rock that was resting quietly on the edge of the cliff, minding its own business and this fucking rude Prince like figure had to make it fall to its death. "It's barely close to anything we've done while base jumping."

"There's a huge difference between base jumping and.." Harry waved his hands around like a baby deer trying to catch its balance after first being bored. "You know, _this._ "

"Would it help if I held your hand the whole time and promise not to let go until you ask?"

Harry frowned and turned to look at Louis, who, at some point, had gotten rid of his shirt and was very crudely showing off his smooth stomach that rest between two soft patches of hair that he'd so very much like to bury his nose in and just inhale that scent that rested underneath.

Ew, that was creepy, wasn't it?

"Alright.. okay, shit. Fine! But if I die, I'm coming back and I will haunt you. In the worse way possible. I'd make you spill water all over yourself while you're drinking, disconnect the TV while you're on the winning goal during Fifa, flick the lights on and off when you're trying to serenade some blonde bimbo you brought from home from the club--"

"Whoa," Louis cut him off with a raised hand, curling his top lip in disgust. "You know good and well I prefer brunettes."

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed that very hand, linking his fingers with Louis' and taking a breath so deep that the fishes below seemed to rise out of the water and make their way to his mouth. "Let's get this over with, please."

"As you wish." Louis smirked and led Harry to the edge of the cliff and he completely refused to look down, or look at anything at all, closing his eyes and tightening his fingers around Louis' small, delicate ones. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever--"

And they were gone. Louis pulled him over the cliff and before Harry could stop himself, the loudest, most embarrassing shriek escaped from his mouth and his limbs seemed to be floating above him and every nerve in his body felt as if it were exposed. It felt like years before they crashed into the cold water that consumed their whole bodies and their fingers untangled from one another and Harry quickly flailed, swimming up to the surface. He took a deep breath, his lungs beating against his rip cage and he pushed the short strands of hair from his face to look around, finding Louis near the waterfall looking radiant and bothered, as if making the jump was second nature to him. And why wouldn't it be? The man was a walking ball of chaos and disaster.

"I absolutely hate you."

"You don't, but it's cute that you think you can." Louis chuckled and glided over to Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulled him towards the shore. "You can't tell me that wasn't fun."

"I think I might need a new asshole after that jump."

Louis laughed a bit too loudly in Harry's ear, but it wasn't a bother to him. He could listen to that sound for the rest of his life and be satisfied. "You were a trooper. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, just don't expect me to do it again." Harry mumbled, attempting to hide his smile but he knew the reds of his cheeks would betray him.

"Why don't I get us a couple beers and we'll call it even?"

"Mm, that sounds like a good idea."

The two boys ended up on the hood of Louis' car drinking down a cooler full of Coronas and talking nonsense about the past, present, and future. See, the two of them have known each other since they were teenagers. Louis was raised in the city, Harry in the country, very.. cliche if he may say so himself, but they were the best of friends, just like their mothers. Whenever Jay came down to Harry's house, she'd always bring her no good son that couldn't stay with anyone unless she wanted to pay hundreds of dollars in damages on his behalf. During the summers, they'd stay over some weekends and Harry would teach Louis how to ride horses and how to feed the animals, who were vicious to those who they didn't know. They used to spend hours in the barn just talking about stupid shit, playing Pokemon, and dreading the school year that was to come. It wasn't complicated, it wasn't a secret or forbidden love between the two of them. Hell, Harry didn't even know he was attracted to guys until after he'd gone off to college, but the two of them were always inseparable. Closer than most guy friends, though no one seemed to question it and that's how they liked it best. Even when Harry had drunkenly admittedly he'd tie Louis to a bed and fuck him into next week, or when Louis shamelessly flirted with Harry in ways bro, lad, pals don't normally do, they always just kept it like this--- simple.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts when Louis' phone rang loudly and the older boy happily hopped off the hood of his car to answer it, a big smile spread across his face. He walked down a few feet, out of ear shot, lit up a cigarette, leaned up against a tree, and talked for a good five minutes, giggling and carrying on with whoever was on the other line.

And Harry was definitely, more certainly, one hundred thousand percent, not jealous at all.

* * * *

"Forward, march!"

Harry lead the cadence with his platoon as they marched through the muggy ground, courtesy of the early morning showers that swamped their marching grounds. Their boots were splattered with brown water, particles of grass and other piece of natures wonders stuck to the bottoms of their shoes, but it wasn't anything that haven't dealt with before. Considering they all went through basic training in Fort Bragg, through all kinds of weathers, trails, and tribulations, they were used to and prepared for anything.

"Column right, march!" Harry stepped out of the way to assess his platoon, nodding and taking mental notes of those who still seemed unsure of the way it was supposed to be carried out and those who seemed to have it down. "To the rear, march!" The platoon stepped heavily with their right foots and pivoted to turn 180 degrees, facing the way they just came from. "Change step, march." The platoon halted on their right feet, pressed their left feet to the heel of the right and continued stepping until Harry ordered, "Halt." and they came to a complete stop right before reaching the concrete sidewalk. He did a few more assessments before dismissing his platoon and allowing them to get some breakfast, commanding they return at a certain hour for their afternoon drills.

"Gotta say, Styles. You're probably one of the softest commanders we have on this base."

Harry smirked and turned to the sound of his friend's voice, shaking his head as he pressed his hand into Liam's outstretched one, shaking firmly. "You can be a bit of an asshole, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But, I'm not going to lie. You've been doing a hell of a job since you got here. Guys around here usually tear the commanders who took the education route to get higher stripes a new one before gaining their respect."

"Glad to know that I can skip that part of hell, too."

Liam chuckled and patted Harry on the back, leading him away from the drill grounds towards the officer's building. "Listen, buddy of mine is celebrating his birthday tonight. You should stop by the pub, have a few drinks, loosen up a bit. I know it ain't much of your scene, but I think you'll have some fun. And, well.. there might be someone who's dying to have a reason to talk to you."

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked down at his friend who had this mischievous look on his face. He grew up around that look and it never, not once, not spell trouble. "Who's this someone?"

"Just someone. Trust me, they're hot and totally into you and completely shy so you'll have something in common there."

"I'm not shy," Harry frowned and, well, that wasn't the entire truth but he wasn't about to admit that. "I'm just.. quiet."

"Call it what you must, but just promise you'll come out tonight and give them a shot. If they're not your type then you can leave."

"Thanks for your permission." Harry chuckled and bumped his shoulders against Liam's. "Fine, just for an hour or two. What time?"

After getting all the information needed, yet none on this mysterious person, Harry made his way towards the tracks where he knew Louis would be. He caught sight of Louis' bright green and orange shorts jetting around the corner of the track, passing a few soldiers jogging along the edge and couldn't help the smile that curled on his face. Louis was an avid runner; he loved showing off his skills and always boosted about his metals and awards he'd earned during his high school track and field years.

Harry headed down towards the bleachers to wait for Louis, who slowed down as soon as he spotted his best friend, a smile spreading over his face. Despite sweating from head to toe, he didn't seem the least bit tired and Harry didn't doubt he could do a few more miles if he wanted to. "Mm, Commander. Have I ever told you how much I love a man in uniform?"

"Only about a thousand times." Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Louis' shoulder as he chuckled then stuffed his hands in his pockets like the awkward little bunny that he was. "Doing anything tonight?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Payne's dragging me to this party at the pub and said he's got someone lined up for me already."

Louis, somehow finding the humor in the fact that everyone was always trying to set Harry up with someone, laughing as he brushed past him and walked towards his bag, reaching for his bottled water. "Who's it this time? Last chick was pretty hot, I'm not going to lie."

"She smelled like she showered in Paris Hilton perfume, Lou. Not to mention the fact that she got drunk off two shots."

"Hey, don't judge anything with a low tolerance. You weren't always able to hold your liquor so well back in the day." Louis chuckled and sat down on the bottom bleacher, leaning over to slip off his running shoes. "Though, you probably don't remember half the things you did or said."

Harry groaned inwardly because, honestly, the nightmare of things he did when he was drunk was enough to make him want to hide under his bed for the rest of eternity. Especially, and most importantly, the confessions to Louis about the things he'd do to him. It was because of those moments that Louis continued to tease him, day in and day out with his flirting ways and if Harry weren't a man of self-respect and morals, well... let's just say most of those things he talked about would've happened a long, long time ago. "Yeah, whatever. You're a pretty sloppy drunk yourself, Tomlinson, let's not forget."

"Oh, I know that for a fact. Difference is, I actually own up to the confessions I make while under the influence. Which is more than I can say for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it makes, big boy." Louis smirked and leaned back up with his running shoes in tow, switching them for his sneakers and quickly putting them on then standing with a clap of his hands. "Anywho, what time's this party? Gotta prepare myself mentally to cock block any man, woman, or other from trying to get into those pretty tight pants of yours tonight."

Harry sighed softly and stood up as well, leading Louis out of the bleacher section onto the track again towards the exit. "Tonight at nine at St. Pats. Whatever you do, though, please.. just don't embarrass me."

"Me? Please. I'm the least embarrassing person in the world."

* * * *

Harry knew that was a lie. From the moment he questioned his statement to the last word, he knew that Louis was planning to outright embarrassing him so much that this 'date' would get second-hand embarrassment and leave, ultimately saving Harry's bacon in the worst way possible. Louis arrived at the pub a quarter after nine, already seemingly drunk, stumbling all over himself, and yelling Harry's name. He passed him and Niall, his mystery date, while still yelling out for him and went to order a couple of shots, drank them straight back to back then turned to see him, arms stretching out beside him and a huge smile on his face. "Buddy! How the hell are you?" His words slurred and Harry was about to sink into the floor, click his heels three times, and hope he'd somehow end up back home.

"Lou.. Louis," Harry cleared his throat and smiled, looking over at Niall-- poor guy. Harry actually kind of thought he was an okay lad. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be halfway around the world by now."

"Psh, hell no! You know what? Fuck that bitch. If she wants to go and screw my brother all over town and get pregnant by him then why should I waste my time and money going over there to try and settle things? They can have each other!" Louis blurted loudly, grabbing Harry's drink and taking a large gulp then coughed as he pressed a hand against his chest, shaking his head with closed eyes until the feeling subsided. "Woo.. no. Nope, no, no! She can suck dick and choke for all I care."

"Okay, buddy. Niall, I'm so sorry about this," Harry frowned, eyes nearly bulging out of his head when Louis crashed into the poor, poor Irish blond, scooting him over forcibly in the booth. "Louis, you're being rude."

"Am I? Oh! Hi, I didn't even notice you. I'm Louis and you are just one hundred and fifty pounds of pure sugar, mm.." Louis licked his lips, eyes skimming over Niall's frame. "Your name is?"

"Uh.." Niall stuttered, looking between the two of the before chuckling softly, hand instinctively reaching for his half full cup of beer. "Niall. Pleasure to meet you."

"Neil.. such a pretty name for a pretty boy. Say.. are you into threesomes? Because Harry here, he's a hell of a..."

"Okay! That is quite enough from you." Harry said loudly enough for a few innocent bystanders to turn and look at them suspciously, sliding out of the boothe to take hold of Louis' arm and pulled him upright. "Niall, I'm so sorry about this. I.. I'll make it up to you, okay? He's.. my friend is just, uh, going through a hard time."

"No, it's alright. You should probably see to it that he gets home properly."

"Right, yes." Harry nodded and picked up Louis, who was practically dropping his dead weight in Harry's arms making it difficult to hold him up. "Uh.. I'll ask Liam for your number and maybe we can.. If you want, catch up another time."

"Yeah, that would be great."

Louis suddenly stirred and flipped himself to hug Harry tightly, letting out a loud sob against his shoulder. "How could she does this, Haz! How could she cheat on me with my brother? After everything I did, after the plastic surgery, and the vasectomy. Oh, God, I could never have kids because of her and she goes and gets pregnant by my brother!"

"Alright, pal, let's get you home. I'm so sorry," Harry whispered once again to Niall before half dragging Louis out of the bar and around the corner to the parking lot then pushing him away with a loud scoff. "A bit dramatic there, Louis?"

"Hey, you're the one that needed an out and I gave you one," Louis straighten up quickly and laughed, walking backwards. "You should have seen your face! God, priceless."

"He was actually a nice guy," Harry frowned, talking more to himself then to Louis who was too busy gloating his own performance.

"Oh, please don't tell me you were actually falling for that bloke? Haz, he's not your type in the slightest."

"You don't know what my type is, Louis. I have a right to change my mind on who I gave my attention to."

Louis stopped walking and Harry noticed only when they were a couple feet apart, looking down at his friend's confused expression. "So, you liked him?"

"He was a nice guy, is all I'm saying."

"Nice enough to want to give him a chance?"

"And if I said yes?"

Louis shrugged and looked down at the ground for a second before peering up through his long eyelashes, the look that made Harry's stomach feel as if it were being squeezed out of his ass and his heart to beat right out of his chest. "He'd be a lucky guy then."

"Jesus, Lou." Harry pushed Louis' shoulder softly, tipping his chin up with his index finger long enough for their eyes to meet. "Don't get like that, alright? Even if I was dating someone, you'd still be my best friend."

"Best friends aren't so friendly anymore once one of them get in a relationship, you know that, right?"

"We've done well for each other these last years. You've had your fair share of boyfriends and I've had my.. relationships."

Louis then smirked softly, tilting his head to the side slightly. "You consider hooking up with Mandy and fingering Lucas relationships?"

"Kiss my ass, Tomlinson."

"Bend over, Styles."

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed his way past his friend, digging for his keys in his pocket and clicking the button, watching the lights to his car flash at the end of the lot. "I honestly can't stand being around you sometimes."

"You love me and you know it. Which is why you're letting me come back to your place for a cuddle."

"Ugh, definitely not." Harry said, though his insides were screaming for the intimacy that came with cuddling with Louis, falling asleep with arms wrapped around his small frame, holding him impossibly close just wanting more, always wanting more.

"I'll pay for pizza this time. C'mon, please? I did you a huge favor by coming out here."

"You should've came sooner before I started talking to the guy. Now I just feel like a dick for letting you do that." Harry stopped on the passenger's side of his car and pulled the door open for Louis. "I'll agree to a cuddle if you agree to letting me pick which show to watch."

"You got it."

* * * *

"I'm never letting you pick a show again."

Harry chuckled as he grabbed a bread stick from his plate and took a small bite out of it, shushing his best friend. "You're going to make me miss something important."

"This whole series is just stupid. Plus, I already know who dies at the end of the last episode."

"If you tell me, I swear to God I will skin you alive."

Louis pouted before proceeding to eat his pizza and, in silence, they cleared their plates, setting them off to the side then slipped under the covers. Harry was fully clothed, socks and all, but Louis, fucking Louis Tomlinson, just had to take off his shirt claiming he was _hot_. And then, he took off his pants claiming he was too _uncomfortable_. After that, he pressed his body against Harry's and his toe dipped under his pajama pants and began to caress his shin ever so softly and he had to physically restrain himself from reacting to the simple touch. It was no secret, thanks to Louis' big mouth, that Harry's sex life was pretty much non-existent. Aside from the previously mentioned, Mandy, Harry was limited to the pleasures that came with having sex, that included oral. Sure, he lost his virginity to Mandy then did a few touch and feel things with Lucas and another guy, Jon, but that was pretty much it. And it wasn't like he was a saint, either, he was just.. for lack of better word, awkward when it came to sexual activities.

"Hey, Haz?"

"Hm," Harry had lost himself in the show for a few minutes before his concentration was cut into by Louis' tired, husky voice.

"Can I.. uh.. like, you know, blow you?"

" _What_?"

"Don't freak out. I just wanna put my mouth on your dick, you know? No big deal."

"Jesus Christ, Lou, you're not gonna blow me."

Louis, who probably rolled his eyes while scoffing, sat up to look down at Harry with an offended expression. "Don't presume to know what I would and would not do."

"You're not going to blow me because I'm not going to let you blow me."

"Are you scared you might like it?"

"More scared of being disappointed."

"No one's complained yet."

Harry sighed and turned his attention back to the TV, trying his damn hardest to ignore the way his stomach twisted up all on itself and sweat began to bead on his forehead. "Let's just watch the show, please."

"If you're not going to let me blow you then at least let me finish what you tried to start in the shower."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't try to lie and say you weren't doing anything in the shower, Haz." Louis smirked and reached up to pinch his cheek. "Your blush is the most telling thing about you."

Harry pulled his face away from Louis' grasp and should've probably figured out some kind of escape plan, some kind of excuse to get away from his best friend to set his head back on straight. "Don't you ever get tired of teasing me?"

"Don't you ever get tired of pretending you don't like it?" Louis shrugged and placed his head back on Harry's chest, his toe continuing to caress his shin as if the conversation never took place.

Harry closed his eyes after a few moments of trying, and failing, to refocus because, honestly, the only thing he wanted right now was to feel Louis' hand, mouth, anything on his throbbing cock and he thought he'd be strong enough to not let it effect him. Louis has asked before, Harry has denied him before, but after years of denying, it was starting to catch up to him. "Just.. fine. You can.."

"Hm?" Louis said innocently, lifting his head to look up at Harry through soft, half lidded eyes.

"You can do it, Lou.." Harry shifted and swallowed thickly, his clammy palms gripping the sheets around them to keep him from shaking.

"Do what, Harold?"

"Don't make me say it."

"You're a grown man. I'm sure you can say it."

"Fucking.." Harry groaned when he felt Louis' soft hand caress his stomach, fingers gliding over his belly button gently. "You can.. God, give me a hand job.."

"Ah, damn. Thought you were gonna let me go for the blow job, but beggars can't be choosers." Louis mumbled, his hand crawling under the waist band of Harry's joggers, spreading his fingers out over his cock, covered by his boxers. Harry let out the most embarrassing groan and bit into his lip, simultaneously wanting to vanish into thin air and disappear forever and wanting to tell Louis not to tease him, to just get on with it. Unfortunately, there was a lump caught in his throat and he was unable to verbalize his request, resorting to rolling his hips up to Louis' hands as his frame shook against the mattress. "Patience is key, young Styles." Louis said, lifting his face enough to press his lips against Harry's chin, breath tickling his tingling skin. He rubbed the length of Harry's cock, slowly gliding his hand up and down, scissoring his fingers, squeezing the head and the harder he got, the more he felt Louis' smile widen against his neck. After what felt like years, Louis dipped his hand under Harry's boxers and circled his fingers around his cock, stroking him slowly, sliding his finger across the wet slit on the tip of his dick, and repeating his actions adding a few gropes to his balls for good measure. He gained speed and wet sounds mixed in with the characters on the screen speaking about something Harry couldn't quite make out, his mind spinning and fuzzy, his body trembling, and he knew, embarrassingly so, that he wasn't going to last too long. And Louis knew that, too, because he wrapped his lips around Harry's earlobe before whispering, "let go.." and Harry's legs went stiff as he came in short bursts, pressing his hand against his mouth to muffle the sounds that were uncontrollably spilling from him. 

"For fuck's sake.." Harry groaned as soon as he regained feeling back in his toes and his body shook once more, his heart rate slowing down.

"You should really think about masturbating more, Styles. I'll find you'd enjoy it more than you think."

Harry reached down to pull Louis' hand from him and he automatically felt disappointed to not have the soft skin pressed against him. He sat up on the bed and pushed the sheets away from him, turning to dangle his legs off the edge of the mattress. "Don't start with that."

"Come on, don't get all moody. You know, most people are actually _happy_ when they release their pent up orgasms."

"I'm not moody, Lou, it's just.." He bit his lip and shrugged, trying to find some kind of way of telling Louis that he loved getting a hand job from him and that he'd stood up countless of nights over the years imagining what it would feel like and that he really did want that blow job. But, of course, he wouldn't tell any of that to Louis, not tonight anyway. "I didn't think I would enjoy it that much."

"Aw, you actually liked it? That's cute, Styles. Almost as cute as these bright red cheeks of yours. Are they always so blushy after you come?"

"You know, you really do know how to ruin a moment." Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, flicking Louis off at the sound of his laugh as he made his way to his bathroom to clean up a bit as well as get his barrings. He was still shaking, still _wanting_ so much more, and he knew that Louis wouldn't deny him anything, but how exactly does one casually ask for sex when he's been pushing the idea away for almost ten years now? Sure, might be easy to some people, but Harry wasn't some people and he was sure it'd be another decade before he could even bring up the topic of having sex with Louis--- _with_ Louis. He quickly cleaned up before going back into his bedroom and saw Louis on his phone, smiling widely at the screen as his thumbs tapped quickly. "Who are you always talking to on that thing?"

"It's called a phone, grandma. And no one, just a friend."

"Which friend?"

"Someone I met when we went to Germany. He was from one of the other companies that went. I don't think you ever met him." Louis tapped on his phone for a few seconds before showing Harry a picture. "His name's Zayn."

"Oh," Harry cleared his throat and swallowed thickly because, of course, Louis would find the prettiest boy in the whole entire universe to talk to and God only knows the things they talk about. "That's, uh.. nice. Yeah, I don't remember meeting him."

Louis smiled and pulled his phone back, tapping away as he spoke. "Yeah, well. He says he's coming to visit in a couple weeks so maybe you'll be able to meet him then. He's a great guy. You'd like him."

"I'm sure I would." Harry mumbled and tried to mask his jealously as much as possible, but he knew it wasn't good enough. Louis could spot jealously from across the base and would call anyone out on it if given the chance. Fortunately, though, he was too busy on his phone this time to notice. "Um, so I'm pretty beat. Think I'm just gonna.. you know, sleep."

"Yeah, okay. Let me just say goodnight to Zayn and I'll be right in." Louis said and slipped off the bed, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Harry drowned himself in the sheets and groaned loudly, hating himself more than yesterday and most likely less than tomorrow for being such a kitty cat's vulgar name when it came to fucking Louis Tomlinson.

_* * * *_

It was two days before Harry could look Louis in the eyes properly again and his best friend wasn't the slightest bit scared to bring it up either. Louis was the king of teasing and he continued to poke fun at the fact that Harry was too shy when it came to things that involved certain body parts touching certain body parts. And he really wasn't shy at all, Harry just always imagined himself giving that part of himself to someone who deserved it, to someone who he loved, to someone who he knew would appreciate it and not take it for granted and it was awkward to him to do things with someone he knew wasn't _that_ person. Sure, he was never going to get married to Mandy, but that was more of convince than anything. More of proving a point to himself that he regretted instantly. And he felt bad for using the girl that way, considering she really did like him, but he was young, stupid, in college away from his parents and that suffocating town in Southern Alabama and he wanted to spread his wings, do something new. It most definitely didn't have anything to do with the fact that he wanted to prove to himself that the feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach wasn't connected to Louis and missing him more than he knew how to bare.

"Liven up, Styles." Louis said before slapping Harry's ass, pointing ahead of him. "Wall's coming up next."

Harry nodded and followed Louis' path down the muddy trail leading to the wall with a rope dangling from it that they were going to climb. And with their full gear and backpack that weighed a good extra fifty pounds, the task never got easier no matter how many times they did it. Louis let Harry go first and he grabbed the rope above the first knot, pulling himself up and pressing his feet against the wood, walking up as quickly as he could. Louis followed closely behind and it pushed him even further to move faster because he literally did not want his best friend's face in his ass.. at least, not when he'd been sweating all morning and probably smelled like a sewer. When he reached the top, he climbed over, wrapped the other provided rope around his waist and hooked himself up before repelling down with ease, pushing himself off the wall over and over until he was low enough to the ground to unhook himself and jump down. He waited until Louis was finished to continue the course, both of them grabbing unloaded rifles and hitting the ground, crawling under the barred wire, both thankful that it wasn't raining and making the whole experience about a million times worse.

The course ended after a few more obstacles and they reached their bags and water bottle, Harry drowning himself while Louis drank up to the very last drop. "Goddamn, that takes the life out of me."

Louis chuckled as he sat down on the ground and brushed his sweat towel over his face. "You're out of shape."

"Please, I'm the perfect picture of a healthy specimen."

"Yeah, completely." Louis said sarcastically, biting his lip as he watched Harry strip from his jacket, his undershirt drenched in sweat. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You only ask if you can ask something if it's serious so I'm not sure I should say yes."

"C'mon, say yes!" Louis said and threw his sweat towel at Harry, who caught it with a laugh as he nodded his head in agreement. "The other night when we cuddled, why wouldn't you let me blow you?"

"Lou," Harry rolled his eyes and sat down across from him, busying himself with untying his boots, pulling a little too hard on the laces. "Is sex all you ever think about?"

"You didn't answer my question so you can't ask one."

"Honestly, I don't know. It just seemed too out of the random," Harry shrugged, pulling off one boot then working on the other. "I wasn't prepared for what to expect from a blow job from you."

"Did you think I'd be shit at it?"

"You didn't answer my question."

It was Louis' turn to roll his eyes and he added a glare at Harry just for good measure then answered with a deadpan face. "No, I think about other things. Sex just happens to be my favorite subject."

"I didn't think you'd be shit at all." Harry shrugged and looked down, picking at the scratchy grass below them. "I just.. was taken aback is all."

"Do you think we could revisit that offer at a later time?"

"It all depends."

"On?"

Harry bit his lip and refused to meet Louis eyes as he spoke softly, more mumbling then speaking. "If you've offered it to other people."

Louis chuckled softly and it made Harry look up slightly, seeing the older man shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. "And if I have?"

"Doesn't matter," Harry pulled on his sneakers quickly and stood up again, folding his jacket and pushing it into his bag, zipping it up. "We've never done anything like that before and we shouldn't make it a habit. You know, the whole best friend thing. Didn't think we'd ever attach 'with benefits' to that title."

"Why are you being so snippy all of a sudden, Haz?"

"Nothing, I'm not. Just.. let's go get this run over with, yeah? I'm exhausted."

"Whatever you say, boss."

The two of them went to the bathrooms to get changed and met at the start of the trail, Louis arriving before Harry and got a head start on his stretches. He was bend over at the waist, twisting to one side and holding his shoe stretching out his side before doing the same to the other then standing straight to stretch his arms back behind him. "Could've waited for me."

"Please, grandma. We'd be here until sundown if I waited for you."

"Asshole." Harry smirked and stretched his quads, lifting one leg to holding it behind him for ten seconds then repeating on the other side. "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't mention it." Louis shrugged and stretched his neck out, staring up at Harry. "You always get weird when sex is brought up. I'm kind of immune to it by now."

"Shut up." Harry shoved him and chuckled, joining him as he began to stretch his shoulders. "How many miles do you want to do?"

"Five sound okay? I know you're tired so I'll go easy on you."

"If you were going easy on me you'd let me skip running today."

"Oh, sorry, no can do. You need this." Louis chuckled, crossing one arm over his chest and holding onto his elbow. "Bet you can't beat me to the finish line."

Harry rolled his eyes, but the smirk on his face was a clear indication that he wasn't annoyed by Louis' cocky competitive nature. "You always have to turn something into a race, don't you?"

"Of course. What would be the fun in _not_ turning everything into a race?" Louis leaned down to retie his show and Harry couldn't help letting those very rolled eyes from skimming the length of his best friend's body. The shorts he wore tightened around his round ass and hiked up to show his very tiny, delicate, yet strong tights and his breath hitched with the simple thought of how he'd look wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head and giving himself a bounce or two as he tried to stir himself out of this stupor. "So, what do you say?"

"Sure, tough guy. Let's do this."

Louis chuckled and got into position, Harry mimicking his actions and waited until he yelled, 'go!' before pushing off as hard as he could, feet padding loudly against the concrete as he ran down the trail. The further they ran, the more crowded it became surrounding the trail with trees, bushes, and flowers on either side. Thankfully the base always kept it nice and clean so it wasn't unpleasant to look at, though it wasn't the main focus of Harry's vision. Louis, of course, got ahead of himself, legs kicking out strongly below him, arms at his sides alternating swings, sweat pooling at the small of his back that showed as his shirt rolled up slightly, skin emerging. He nearly lost his train of thought and would've probably stopped running just to stare at Louis if it wasn't for the sharp turn in the trail that made him refocus to make the change, pushing himself harder to catch up slightly to his best friend.

It seemed as if they ran the whole five miles before Harry decided to call it quits, needing a few moments to catch his breath and he trailed off the pavement into the freshly cut grass to lean against a tree awaiting his arrival. "Lou!" He called out, holding a hand against his chest, the other wiping a big disgusting glob of sweat from his forehead as he tried to regain his breath. "Time out, man. I'm about to pass out."

Louis stopped and chuckled, heading back towards Harry with a skip in his step and he honestly envied the stamina on this guy. "Couldn't keep up, huh?"

"Maybe if I came out the womb running like you I would've been able to."

"So many excuses, Styles. You know, it'd be easier just to admit your defeat." Louis stopped a few inches away from Harry, so close that their feet brushed up against each other and Harry's breath was probably giving Louis some free wind.

Harry glared playfully before grabbing Louis' shirt, switching positions to push him against the tree, bodies pressed flush against each other. "Maybe you should stop teasing me before you start getting a taste of your own medicine."

"Oh, go on, then, big boy. Show me what you've got."

A lump formed on the back of his throat because Harry's never usually this... forward. Couldn't flirt his ways out of parking ticket even with those big puppy eyes and dimples that he's always told he possesses and yet, for some reason, here he was, probably making the biggest fool out of himself. He usually left the forwardness up to Louis, but he knew the man possessed some kind of unnatural form of self discipline and can probably wait months before making another move on him. But he wasn't about to back out now, not when Louis looked so fucking pretty, hair plastered against his face, chest heaving, lips plumped, eyes glazed, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if this is how he looked when he was freshly fucked, after getting destroyed by a sexually flustered Harry Styles who was too ashamed to even masturbate properly. Without another thought, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Louis', hand curling around his shirt, and a sound escaping from the corners of his mouth that was a mixture of a moan and a whimper from a feeling so long overdue that it blurred everything from his mind to the numbness of his toes. He pulled away seconds later with a shattering breath and opened his eyes to capture Louis' deep blue ones, his teeth biting into his bottom lip and a hint of a smirk curling around the corners of his mouth. 

Before he knew it, Harry was flipped and pressed against the trunk of the tree once again, Louis leaning forward in the illusion that they were going to kiss again, but instead turned at the last second to press his lips against Harry's ear. "Race you back."

And he was off again, leaving Harry stunned and, ultimately, more frustrated than he's ever been.

* * * *

"So, Niall's been asking about you."

Harry tried his best to act like he didn't hear Liam yelling over the sound of rifles being fired, half a dozen men laying on the ground wearing protective goggles shooting at targets varies distances away from the safety line. He loaded up his gun and closed one eye, pointed at the desired spot on his paper and letting a round go free, whistling at his shot. He may be shit at physical training, but his marksmanship skills is impeccable. "Bulls eye every damn time."

Liam scoffed softly, the room quiet enough for Harry to hear the sound three feet from him. "Are you just going to keep pretending like you can't hear me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time I bring up Niall, you act like a nuke's going off in here and suddenly your hearings blown to shit."

Harry rolled his eyes and got to his feet, setting the safety on his rifle and laying it flat on the ground before leaving the shooting gallery, pulling off his earmuffs as soon as the door closed behind Liam. "Look, the guy was cool and all, but I really don't want to talk about it. As far as shit dates go, I'm pretty sure that's on the top of the list so why's this guy still even interested?"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault Tomlinson decided to spill his family beans at the bar. You were just being a good friend and Niall respects that. He's Irish, dude. Don't you think he's seen his fair share of horrible drunken confessions?"

"Yeah, probably." Harry sighed, stepping around his work space where parts of a gun were spread out across the rusty table and he busied himself with picking up a random piece, examining it quietly for a few moments. "So, what? He wants another go at it or something?"

"Or something. But it doesn't seem like you're all that interested."

"It's not that, Li, I just.. It's been a really long week is all. Kind of emotionally draining."

"This have anything to do with this mystery person you won't talk about?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, instead turned to grab his chair, pulling it up to the desk and having a seat, slowly but surely reassembling the gun in front of him. "Let's not get into that right now."

"C'mon, you need to give me something to go on. Is this person someone I know?"

"I'm not telling you anything so stop fishing for information."

"I'll tell you something if you tell me something." Liam made himself comfortable on one of the tables across from Harry's, pushing items away to fit his needs.

Harry let his hands drop against the table and sighed, swallowing deeply before shrugging his shoulders. "Uh.. they.. I don't know, I guess they're showing some kind of interest in wanting a sexual relationship or what have you. We kissed and, uh, you know, touched, but that's about it."

"Let me guess, you want more than just a kiss and a touch."

"Possibly.. yeah. I mean.. I don't really know what I want. Whatever. Your turn." While Liam was thinking of something to tell Harry, he went back to assembling the gun and trying to ignore the way his body reacted to the memory of Louis' hands on his cock. Sure, he wanted more than just a sloppy hand job from Louis, but he wasn't even sure if he _should_ want more. They've always been just friends, just two buddies who sometimes flirted and admitted stupid shit to each other. And Harry always wanted to believe that two people who'd been friends for as long as they have can be just friends, but now he's not exactly sure that's the case and, well, he kind of hates himself for falling into that trope.

"So, there's this guy I've been talking to for a while now and he's coming up to visit next week and I'm a bit nervous about it. I've.. uh, never been with a guy before so I'm not exactly sure what to expect."

Harry scratched at the back of his neck, smirking softly and somewhat relieved that the spotlight was not on him anymore. "You should probably talk to Lou about this. He's great at giving sexual advice."

"Actually, I have been talking to him about it." Liam chuckled, swinging his feet and softly smacking the heel against the solid wood of the desk. "He's been talking to Zayn, too. Kind of playing devil's advocate, I guess."

"Zayn? That's the.. that's the guy you've been talking to?" Harry looked up, his fingers frozen around the gun and a piece he was trying to stick back together.

"Yeah, Zayn. He's on the Cali base but we met in---"

"Germany," Harry finished and chuckled, shaking his head while brushing the back of his arm against his forehead. "Yeah, Lou mentioned him the other night, um.. I just didn't connect the dots. I thought _he_ was dating Zayn."

"No, no, that's all me right there, bud. Uh, Louis introduced us, we got to talking, I started feeling something for the boy. I mean, fuck he's just so pretty. I never thought of any guy that way, but his eyes got a way of.. sucking you in, you know? I told Lou about it and he told me he'd help me through it and has been a hell of a sport about it since."

"Well, small world, isn't it?" Harry smiled and, honestly, he couldn't hide his content enough over the fact that Louis wasn't, in fact, dating the God of Attractiveness and, in turn, felt happy for Liam. Considering the way his eyes were crinkling at the corners and soft giggles escaped him as he talked about Zayn, Harry was pretty sure he was on the fast track to falling in love. 

Later that night, Harry went out to the cliffs and sent a text to Louis to meet him, a cooler of beer chilling beside the car he was laying on the hood of. He stared at the stars for what seemed like hours and wished upon every single on that one day he'd have the strength and courage to tell Louis how he really felt about him. And he also wished for some guidance because, truth be told, he didn't even know every detail of what he felt for Louis. It all seemed to keep building and building and he knew it started the night they went out for beers when Louis first got to the base. Harry had introduced him to the gang during the first round and by the third round, they were taking turns doing karaoke. Harry and Liam did a horrible rendition of that Brittney Spares, Rock and Roll, song from the movie _Crossroads_. Louis and another solider did their take on Alicia Keys' _I'm Going Down_ and Harry recorded every single second of it. It was that night, in between the fourth round and last call, that he looked at Louis and realized that this boy meant so much more to him than anyone he knew and that he could spend the rest of his life studying his smile, getting lost in his eyes, and hearing him croak out any song that came on the radio.

"Scoot over, loser. You're on my side." Louis' voice cut through his trance as he poked Harry with his bony hips, siding onto the hood of the car and popping open his beer. "What's up? Didn't see you all day."

"Yeah, I know. I was busy at the range with Liam. He told me something interesting about a pretty boy named Zayn."

Louis chuckled and looked over at Harry, his eyes dark with the lack of light this far out from the base. "Sorry, he asked me to keep it on the hush. I would've told you otherwise."

"It's alright," Harry smirked and took a sip of his beer, bringing his legs closer to his chest as his eyes rested on the moon. "What did you do all day?"

"Training for my run next week. I'm leading it so I can't slack or else I won't get a chance to do it next time so, these puppy's are going to be seriously _pissed_ at me for a while." Louis shrugged and kicked off his shoes, wiggling his toes.

"You realize it's disgusting that you don't wear socks."

"I wear them when I have to." Louis shouldered Harry with a smirked before pinching his side. "Don't be such a wife about it."

"Whatever, man." Harry bit his lip and looked down as he traced the pattern on his pants, taking a deep breath in a failed attempt to stop the way bumps rose on his skin and a slow shiver rolled down his spine. "Hey, Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the other night when.. when you asked if you could blow me?"

Louis was quiet for a minute, but it felt like a Goddamn eternity and Harry was honestly ready to run himself over with his own car, if something like that were ever possible. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well.. um, you know, if you still wanted to.. It wouldn't be the most.. h-horrible thing."

"You're saying I can blow you?"

"Yes." Harry's voice cracked and he knew it wasn't hard to mistake the way it trembled or the way he was unable to look at Louis as he spoke and if his legs weren't bent, he knew it wouldn't be hard to miss the way his cock pressed against the zipper of his jeans and throbbed so hard full of blood that he could barely stand it.

Louis didn't say a word as he slipped off the hood of the car and grabbed one of Harry's leg to pull him off as well. Harry went willingly, wedged between the front bumper and Louis' body and before he could even take a deep breath, his lips were consumed and his body felt as if it were on fire. He felt Louis' hands reaching down to undo his button and zipper, proceeding to stroke the outline of his cock while biting into Harry's bottom lip and sending the younger man into a moaning frenzy that seemed to stick to the air and wrap a bubble around them that he wished would never burst. Harry eyes fluttered close when Louis knelt down onto the plush grass beneath their feet and pressed his hot mouth against the fabric surrounding his cock and Harry whined out his name while his fingers cling onto the hood of the car, desperately wishing he could hold out long enough to feel that very mouth against his aching cock. It felt like centuries before Louis' fingers curled around the hem of his jeans and, in one swift motioned, pulled them down along with his boxers, springing free Harry's hard cock and automatically wrapping his delicate hand around him, stroking gracefully. His tongue followed his three strokes later, lapping around the wet tip, tracing the slit as pretty moans fell from him and mixed in with the choked groans coming from Harry's mouth.

It was so intoxicating and Harry could barely stand it. " _Louis.._ "

"I know.. just relax. I've got you.."

He sounded so, so obscene and Harry was out of his mind right now, feeling as if he were on cloud nine and it was something he never wanted to come down from. Louis mouth felt so right against him and when he stroked Harry's cock against his cheek before kissing the base of him, that tender skin in between his hard flesh and thigh, he completely lost control of his senses. Knees buckled underneath him, ass squeaking against the hood of the car, and he moaned so loudly he swore the waterfall took a pause in surprise of the noise. Louis' tongue licked the underside of his dick, lapped so loudly, slicking him up with warm saliva, sucking the juices that pooled at the head all before sinking his mouth over Harry, taking in as many inches as he possibly could all at once. Harry trembled, not an inch of his body left untouched by the tremors that rolled through his body, blood rushing to pool in a heat at the center of him and his mind felt as if it'd been thrown in a washer, completely jumbled. He honestly felt as if he'd blacked out and couldn't focus on anything but the sound of Louis' loud sucks, soft moans, and choked breaths as he gave Harry the most amazing and mind-exploding blow job he'd probably ever receive. He didn't have anything to compare it to, but Harry was definitely sure it was the best he'd ever get and he was okay with that. Cause Louis was his boy and he was so, so, so infatuated with him.

It lasted shorter than Harry wanted it to, but longer than he expected, holding onto Louis' cheeks when he pulled away and stroked Harry to his finish. He had his head leaned back and his eyes closed as he came with a final groan, his toes squeezing in his shoes, his fingers gripping the hair at the back of Louis' head, his entire universe spinning and world shattering around him. It took minutes before he was finally able to open his eyes to look at the stars then down at Louis and crumbled to his knees when he saw his face decorated with come, tongue darting out to lick whatever the muscle could reach, grinning gleeful. "Goddamn it, you're so pretty like this."

Louis' grin widened and he brushed a finger against one cheek, slipping the digit into his mouth and moaning softly, repeating the action with the other cheek. He then grabbed Harry by his dog tags and kissed him deeply, sucking on his tongue, making him taste himself, pulling back moments later. "Were you disappointed?"

"Absolutely not," Harry admitted, gripping Louis' hips to bring him closer and his cock flinched when it grazed against the soft material of his shirt. "The last thing I was was disappointed. You.. are fucking amazing."

"Mm.. I know, I should be a cock sucking teacher. Real professional like."

Harry chuckled against Louis' mouth, shaking his head slightly. "I don't wanna think about you giving that kind of treatment to anyone else."

Louis smacked his lips then pulled back slightly, rubbing a thumb down Harry's cheek. "Don't tell me you're head over heels now because I give a great blow job."

"Shut up and let me compliment you for once with you teasing me."

"You're just all cute and stuff when you're admitting things. I get all tingly inside when you compliment me."

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Louis' face to the side before stumbling to his feet, adjusting his jeans. "Moment ruined."

"Sorry, that's kind of specialty of mine."

"So I've noticed." Harry wiped his wet lips then reached for his beer, taking a short sip before setting it back down. "Um.. so.."

"Don't get awkward, please. And don't you dare think about not looking me in the face after this. Styles, you need to get more in touch with your sexual side."

"Are you offering to help me?"

"I mean.. if you want me to. It wouldn't be most horrible thing in the world to get to play with your dick. You have a very pretty dick."

"Thanks, I think." Harry chuckled and he was thankful that the lightening was terrible enough that Louis couldn't see the reds of his cheeks. Because, yes, his cheeks were always this red after he came. It was a curse he didn't want to talk about.

Louis stood up, wiping his face free of any extra substance he may have missed, adjusting his shirt as he leaned against the car. "Gonna go take care of this raging boner I have now, thanks to you. See you tomorrow, ugly."

"Yeah, see you later." Harry smirked and watched as Louis walked away and climbed into his car and he knew that he was falling just a little bit more for that boy as each day went by.

_* * * *_

A week passed since that night by the cliffs and Harry was honestly getting a bit anxious for some kind of indication that Louis really _did_ want to help him through his awkwardness. He wasn't going to push, though, and resorted to half assed tugs in the shower that only made him more frustrated and left him wanting more than he could get right now. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that he got his orders to go home on leave in a couple weeks before being sent to Korea for a month for training.

"Base jumping, boys. One of my favorite activities on this Godforsaken base. I can practically feel my cheeks blowing in the wind already!" Louis exclaimed with a pep in his step as he led Harry and Louis towards the airplane hangers, their gear in tow.

"You're such an adrenaline junkie, you know that?" Harry said with a laugh. "I swear, one of these days you're going to over exert yourself and end up in the hospital."

"And it'll be in bliss!"

The three of them got to their designated airplane and met with the base jumping instructor, talking through rules that were already practically drilled into them before putting their gear on and boarding the place. Louis, of course, volunteered to jump first, Liam following, and Harry going last. They had the option to pick whether having someone assist them down, but all three men declined, having been there done that and it was time to fly solo. Harry, obviously, was a lot less enthusiastic about it, but at least he had a parachute attached to his body this time. They took their seats and buckled up as the airplane roared to life and lifted into the air, reaching height peak in less than two minutes and they were ready to roll. The jumping instructor yelled some more rules to them about how to land and other things, the three of them nodding their understanding before getting into position. Louis didn't hesitate as the instructor yelled he was clear to go, yelling some idiotic catch phase from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles before throwing himself off the plane and into the air. Liam followed suit and Harry nearly threw up when it was his go, but closed his eyes and made the jump and the faster he went down, the more confident he became. When it was time, he pulled to release the parachute, watching Louis' and Liam's decorate the skies below him first and the three of them floated easily down to the ground. The landing wasn't as smoothly as it seems in videos, but bending the knees really does work most of the time.

"Fuck! That was amazing."

Liam laughed as they three of them caught up with each other, heading back to the main base. "You're a crazy son of a bitch, Tomlinson."

"So I've been told. You can't tell me that wasn't awesome, though."

"It was, it was. Good kick start to this weekend I'm about to have."

Harry smirked and wrapped an arm around Liam's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Someone's excited about his boy toy coming to town."

Liam laughed and pushed him away, smacking Louis' hand when he rubbed his head. "Shut up, the both of you. 'Course I'm excited. Lou knows why and when you meet him, Haz, you'll probably fall in love with him, too."

"Mm, yes, because those pretty eyes will just suck me right in."

"Asshole," Liam laughed and gut checked Harry, who doubled over with broken chuckles, Louis rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Oh, that was rough, Li." Louis smirked and punched the bigger man in his bicep, though it probably didn't do much damage. "Catch up with you in a few. I'm gonna get this one into a hot bath." Liam nodded and patted Harry's shoulders before waving his goodbyes and springing off to the opposite side of the base.

"Ah, that jerk really packs a punch." Harry chuckled again as he straightened up, rubbing his stomach.

"Warned you about playing around with him. He's heavy handed." Louis chuckled and pulled Harry around one of the buildings, lifting his shirt and falling to his knees to kiss that red skin just above his navel.

"Mm.." Harry bit his lip and pressed his head against the brick building, shuddering a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you," Louis' lips traveled down further and Harry gasped when he felt the wet tongue slid across the edge of his pants, his insides twisting tightly.

"Lou.. _fuck_ , not out here.."

"Who's gonna see us?"

"Anyone who might walk by.. shit.." Harry groaned at the hot mouth pressed over the outlining of his cock and he somehow found the strength to push Louis' head away from him, shaking his own. "Not out here."

"Fine, princess. Your place or mine?"

"Mine's closer. Fuck, come on." They barely made it into the house before Harry was pushed against the wall and Louis was stealing the breath right out of his lungs. Their hands were automatic, slowly tearing at each others clothes, kissing skin that was exposed, devouring each other with their mouths as much as possible and forcing to pull away to take at least one deep breath. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and guided him to the bathroom, turning the hot water on in the shower before pressing himself against him, pinning him against the sink counter. "You drive me crazy."

Louis smirked and reached up to rub his finger along Harry's lips, biting his own bottom flesh. "The feeling is mutual, Styles." He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, arms around his neck, pushing himself closer, their heavy chests bumping against each other with each breath. Their lips met in a slow, heated kiss, Louis' tongue tracing the swell of Harry's mouth, Harry committing the feeling of his best friend's mouth to memory to keep him warm on lonely cold nights. His hands gripped those delicate thighs and carried him with ease to the shower, Louis reaching to close the door behind him before being pushed up against the wall, arching off for a few seconds before relaxing. Under the steady stream of warm water, they kissed like old lovers reuniting in a sweet embrace. They touched like possessed husbands, needy and insatiable. And the sounds sliding from their mouths was like a record being played over and over again, keeping the sweet memory of their time together at the front of their minds. Eventually Louis slipped down from his comfortable position clinging to Harry, rolling his hips to grind his cock against Harry's and gave a light groan as he buried his head in the crook of his best friend's neck. "You feel so good, H.."

"You, too.." Harry's voiced trembled and he busied himself with kisses on Louis' shoulders, letting his lips brush over the length of his beautiful collarbones. He gasped as Louis wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and stroked in an easy, steady pace, their labored breaths matching each other and it was almost as if they were the same person, one mind, body, and soul. Harry reached up to grab Louis' face and kissed him deeply, their lips trembling together, their bodies shivering, the electricity between them enough to shock anyone who dare step into their bubble of sin. "How fucking crazy is it that we waited eight years to do this?"

Louis smirked against Harry's mouth, their hips moving in a slow rhythm against one another, stomachs tight and hot. "I blame you for ignoring my advances on you."

"I didn't ignore them," Harry laughed, or so he liked to think he did because it sounded so much like a whimper. "Just didn't feel the affects of them until college."

"Mm.. should've gone to college with you. Imagine the things we would've done."

"Like?"

"Well, for one.. I'd already know what it feels like to have your dick inside me." Louis mumbled, licking drops of water from Harry's lips and groaning softly. Harry nearly cried when Louis' moved his hand away and reached around to grab his ass, pushing their lower bodies closer together. "Or.. who knows, the other way around."

"God.." was the only word Harry could manage as a wave of heat washed over him, his eyes closing as he pressed his forehead against Louis'. "This your way of admitting you wanna fuck me?"

"Or the other way around," Louis chuckled, nodding slightly. "It's not all about you, Styles."

Harry chuckled and sighed, hands following the unbelievably curves down Louis' body, gripping his hips and squeezing into them lightly because, _fuck_ , how many times had he imagined holding them while pounding into him relentlessly? "We could arrange that." His voice shook pathetically, he knew it did.

"Mm.. some other time. I'm too close.." Louis shook against him and Harry's moan bounced off the walls when his hand returned to their cocks and stroked feverishly, panted breath painting each others skin. It wasn't long before the both of them came, Harry first, Louis following, and they both trembled against one another, barely keeping themselves up on shaky knees.

It was minutes before either of them can do much other than breathing and letting small chuckles escape their lips and Harry didn't question it when Louis grabbed his soap and began to lather his body, washing his skin. They spent the next half hour finding excuses to touch each other and Harry learned all the spots, curves, and hidden beauty that was Louis' body. It was a wonder, a shrine that he'd love to worship until the day he took his last breath. 

_* * * *_

Harry met Zayn a few days later and as Louis and Liam warned, he fell in love. Not romantically, of course, but the guy has a way of making everyone around him feel completely at ease. He had this cool demeanor about him that attracted everyone and eyes were most certainly on the California based soldier who'd come to visit. The four of them were at the pub drinking and talking, getting to know one another, and Harry and Louis were ultimately being used as pawns for Liam. He admitted he was too nervous to be around Zayn on his own for fear of making a fool of himself and Harry understood that sentiment to the tee. Louis, on the other hand, teased the bigger solider about it endlessly and ended up with a few black and blues over it, that Harry obviously kissed better.

"I'm actually heading to Lithuania at the end of the month for this school drive we're signed up for." Zayn was saying between sips of his Gin and Tonic. "Giving school supplies to the underprivileged kids."

"That's awesome, Z." Liam's eyes practically sparkled as he looked at Zayn, smiling softly. "I have orders to Africa this time around."

"Lou, where are you going?" Harry asked because he couldn't remember them having that conversation yet and, well, he was leaving in a few days and wasn't sure if he was going to see Louis until after his month-long trip to Korea.

"Uh, Italy, I think. Didn't really read through my orders yet. I know we're going to bouncing from place to place, though."

"Ah, right. So we're all going to be pretty much everywhere." Harry chuckled and tried to hide his disappointment. He didn't know how it was going to be having to part from Louis for so long. Hell, he was crushed after two days when he left for college which, yes, is pretty pathetic but he's attached to his best friend. Pretty unhealthily, he thinks so.

Harry jumped surprisingly when he felt a hand press against his thigh and he looked over to see a mischievous grin on Louis' lips. "It's okay to admit you're going to miss me, Styles. I mean, I'd miss me if I was my own best friend."

"Is he always this conceited?" Zayn asked with a crooked smile, leaning closer to Liam as he spoke.

"You have no idea," Harry answered at the same time as Liam and the three of them chuckled, Louis pretending to pout as he nursed his beer. "He's actually kind of nice most days. If you knew him as long as I have, you'd know that."

"Anyway, we're not talking about me," Louis waved his hand between Liam and Zayn. "What are you two going to be doing?"

"I'm going to show him around the base. Z said the California base is much smaller and doesn't have as many amenities as this one. Then, uh.. I don't know. I guess wherever the wind takes us is where we end up."

"You should try to transfer here, Zayn. I know Liam would love to have you around more."

Liam glared at Louis and it was the kind of look that let him know he was definitely going to get him back for saying that. "Yeah, that would be nice. I'd have to think about it," Zayn said, elbowing Liam before giving him a wink that (Harry probably imagined it) made the bigger solider blush.

Louis smirked and rubbed his hand higher on Harry's thigh, nodding. "Well then, we ought to leave you boys alone, don't you think? So you can get to know each other and all that good jazz."

"Uh, you sure?" Liam asked, suddenly sitting up in his seat and cracking his knuckles nervously. "We ain't exactly throwing you out."

"Nah, it's okay. We actually have other plans, right, Harold?"

"Hm? Uh, yeah." Harry nodded with a tight smile, looking between Liam and Zayn to keep himself from watching Louis' evil expression that only he knew. "Yeah, you two should, you know, talk. We don't wanna get in the middle of that. We can meet up another time."

"Sounds like a plan. It was good to finally meet you, Harry. Tomlinson here never stops talking about you so I feel like I know you already." Zayn stood and reached for Harry's hand in a friendly shake.

Harry blushed, because of course he did, and dared a look to Louis who's eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes at Zayn before returning to normal as he looked back at Harry. "He's lying. I actually just tell him how much I hate you."

"Yeah, right." Harry smirked and pushed Louis' shoulder once he released Zayn's hand as stepped away from the table. "See you fellas later, yeah?"

"Be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Louis stated with a wide smirked.

"That widens the list so much." Liam said and laughed, waving at his friends. "See you later."

Louis flipped the bird towards Liam before dragging Harry out of the restaurant.

* * * *

Harry and Louis ended up at the cliffs again, stripping off shoes and clothes down to their boxers and going for a dip in the cold water. They splashed around a bit, laughed and raced from the waterfall to the shore and back again. They kissed against the rocks and stared at each other like they were the only two people in the entire world and, right now, they practically were. It made Harry's stomach hurt with how tight his insides were, the feeling of wanting to be with Louis so much more evident and strong now than it was a month ago when they considered themselves _just friends_. He didn't know what they were now, but he did know that his feelings skyrocketed and that this was something he wanted, to kiss Louis whenever the feeling arose, to hug him close and listen to his soft breathing against his ear. It made his heart hurt how much he desired it.

"A month and a half can't go by quickly enough." Harry mumbled against Louis' neck, sighing into it softly as he hugged him tighter.

"Aw, you really are gonna miss me, huh, Styles?"

"Is it possible for you to not be a dick every once in a while?" Harry chuckled, pressing his head back against the rocks they were leaning on.

"I could, but what would be the fun in that?" Louis scrunched up his nose and kissed Harry's lips, moaning lightly. "If it's any consolation, I'm going to miss you, too. Least you get to go home before Korea."

"It's just our luck that we'll be home on opposite sides of the month." Harry frowned and shrugged, closing his eyes, fingers threading through the water that had long since gone warm.

"Mm, I know." Louis pressed a kiss on the center of Harry's chest, mumbling against his wet skin. "Hopefully it goes by quickly but I have a feeling it's going to stretch on forever."  
Harry's legs glided through the water, his thighs rubbing against Louis' sides and his throat became dry suddenly as a question bubbled up within him. "Lou.."

"Mm?" Louis moaned, still littering kisses along Harry's shoulder bones, up to his neck, and across his jawbones.

"I want to.." He swallowed thickly, leaning his head forward and into Louis' soft caresses, hands trembling. "I want to take you up on that offer you made in the shower. You know.. the other way around."

Louis chuckled softly and pulled back and Harry instantly regretted it because his skin felt cold without his lips against him, but the look in his best friend's eyes more than made up for it. "You wanna put your dick inside me, don't you?"

"It's not a surprise. We've been kind of building up to it, haven't we?"

"Mhm, we have. It's this new confidence in you that's got my jollies tingling," Louis teased, pressing his body against Harry's more and taking his lips hostage in a kiss that left the both of them breathless and gasping for more. "And the offer stands, of course.. For whenever you want to cash in."

"Now would be great," Harry mumbled, kissing Louis again, never wanting to stop kissing Louis. God, his lips were so addicting.

It felt as if it took them hours to get back to Harry's house, in between grabbing their clothes, stopping every two minutes to touch and kiss, and the unbearable teasing of Louis' mouth against Harry's cock as he drove. They managed to make it to the bedroom without devouring each other in the door way and stripping their boxers off on opposite ends of the room. Harry got towels for the two of them and their eyes barely left each other the entire time they were drying off. It was torture, complete chaos burning inside of Harry and his mind felt like mush by the time Louis dropped his towel and walked over to him, his unbelievable hips swinging tastefully. 

He leaned up to kiss Harry's lips once before turning around and pressing his ass against his cock, head leaning on his shoulder. "Just gonna stand there gawking all night, Styles, or are you finally going to take your sexual frustrations out on me?"

Harry groaned as his nails scraped down Louis' sides, grabbing his inner hips and pushing up against him further as a shudder ran down his spine. "I can't stand you, Christ.." 

"Then do something about it."

After a few more seconds, his dick hardening against Louis' ass, Harry pulled away to led the older man to the bed, hovering over him with breathless kisses, their fingers groping whatever piece of body on the other man they could reach. Harry groaned as Louis' gripped his ass and in return grabbed his hair, tugging softly as he ravaged his neck, kissing, biting, inhaling his sweet, sweet scent. Eventually, he grabbed Louis' hands and pinned them on the bed, leaving a wet trail down the center of his torso and taking his cock into his mouth, relishing in the bone tingling moans that escaped from his best friend's mouth. Harry wished he could see himself taking Louis, see the man squirming underneath him, see how pretty he looked as he leaned his head back, dragged his legs against the sheets, and rolled his hips up against the mouth covering him. Louis' fingers dragged through his short hair, urging him further with soft caresses that sent shocks straight to his cock, the throbbing nearly unbearable on top of everything else and he thought he was going to explode any minute and ultimately ruin this whole plan. But he managed to pull through, leaning back up after a few minutes and taking Louis' mouth hostage, his tongue devouring every inch it could reach and muffling that sounds that rumbled out of him continuously.

Harry knew Louis could sense his hesitation after they spent too long simply rubbing against each other, making themselves that much more frustrated. He reached to take Harry's hand and guided it down to the core of him, legs widening to accommodate. "Don't be afraid to touch me, Styles. I know you've seen videos.. you know what to do.."

"Maybe I just want you to beg for it."

"Mm.. love this confidence. You should keep it." Louis smiled, flatting Harry's hand over his hole and his eyes rolled back as he groaned, pushing up against the fingers. "Fuck.. please, babe."

Harry sucked in a deep breath as he pushed a finger inside the quivering opening, his head falling down against Louis' shoulder as he called out to God and silently thanked him for allowing him to feel a slice of Heaven before biting the dust. Louis was everything he imagined him to be, years of dreaming of this moment and it didn't even come close to the tight, sweet feeling around his fingers and Louis' moans against his ear. Nothing compared to the way he clenched his walls and touched him so gingerly, nails scraping against his working biceps. His breathing labored as he fucked Louis with his finger for a few minutes before adding another, stretching and preparing him and he honestly couldn't wait a moment fucking longer. He moved his hand from between them and reached up to his drawer to grab the nearly untouched bottle of lube he always kept in there, hands shaking so much he could barely pop the top open. Louis chuckled and took the tube from him, squirting a small glob onto his hand and reaching down to wrap his fingers around Harry's cock then demanded to be kissed. And Harry obliged without a second thought, moaning against his mouth, stealing his very breath. 

It felt like light years before he guided himself towards the gaping hole, slowly pushing every inch through the tight rings of muscle, stopping every few seconds to take in the feel, to adjust to the overwhelming emotions that flowed through him. Because Louis was touching him, looking at him, encouraging him, and it was so much, too much, and just enough all at the same time and he wanted to freeze time and stay in this moment forever. All the times he pictured himself having sex with Louis, it was just that.. sex, no strings, just pure hair tugging, dirty talking, fucking that left the both of them breathless and satisfied. But this was nothing like he pictured. The slow strokes, the lingering kisses, the staring, the need, the _emotion_ ; it was too much and Harry loved every single second of it.

He sped up his thrusts once he sunk his cock deep within Louis, felt every inch of himself encased in a web of seduction he knew he was already addicted to. He made love to Louis in a way he never thought he was going to be able to, held him, and kissed him, and moaned his name, stroked him through his orgasm and watched him through his own, and they flowed so effortlessly together, as if they were meant to be in that moment, that day, that bed, together, tangled in a passionate love that no one can take from them. It was so intense, and Harry wouldn't change a moment of it as long as he lived.

"Louis.." He whimpered as he came down from his high, their sweaty foreheads pressed against each other as they tried to regulate their breathing patterns.

"Don't say anything, Haz. Just.. let it be what it was." Louis kissed him once, twice, holding his face with a smile on his own, eyes closed shut. "Perfection.."

* * * *

The last thing in the world Harry wanted to do was leave without saying bye to Louis, but unfortunately his best friend was calling into a meeting at the same time his taxi came to pick him up and take him to the airport. He sat at the terminal and contemplated texting Louis, but didn't know exactly what to say. And it really shouldn't be that hard, but this last week has been so amazing, spending every night inside of Louis, sleeping in his arms, and waking up to that beautiful, annoying smile every morning before work. It almost felt as if they were in a relationship, completely in love with each other, and committed to one another. But they weren't.. at least not officially. Louis never brought up any changes in their relationship and Harry, of course, didn't either. 

The flight wasn't too horrible and Harry landed when the sun was nearly retired for the night, catching a taxi for the hour long drive to his mom's house. He was surprised to arrive to Gemma being there, his mom crying as if she hadn't seen her son just half a year ago, but he appreciated the welcoming home. "God, I missed you guys. Gem, you're huge!"

Gemma laughed and rubbed her belly, six months pregnant and still looking as stunning as ever. "Well, thank you, jerk. I only have three more months to go."

Harry smirked and gave his only sibling as tight hug and kiss on the forehead. "Where's the dad to be?"

"Working, unfortunately, but he said he'll stop by tomorrow to see you."

"Are you hungry?" Anne said before he could reply to Gemma, half dragging him to the kitchen and so started the ritual of fattening him up like a Christmas turkey for his two week stay. "I made some of your favorites. I doubt you're eating like you're suppose to. You're practically disappearing."

"Hey, he's got some muscles," Gemma backed him up, punching him on the bicep before gasping and poking his neck. "Someone's got a hickey."

"Do not," Harry groaned and pulled his shirt up before his mom could turn around to see. "I bumped into a door this morning, that's all. Stop trying to embarrass me."

"Mhm," Gemma raised an eyebrow and shrugged, waddling around the kitchen island to kiss their mom's cheek. "Gotta go rest this peanut before it starts kicking the crap out of me. I'm picking you up early, Hazza, so you can help me do some baby shopping since you've lucked out these past six month."

"Hooray," Harry said dryly, then smiled and hugged his sister again when she waddled back. "I'll be happy to buy some stuff for my only niece. See you in the morning, sis. Love you."

"Love you both. Bye!"

Harry walked Gemma to the door and waited until she backed out to the driveway to close and lock the door, shuffling back into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm exhausted. I promise I'll inhale all this food in the morning, okay? I won't let it go to waste."

"You better not. Come here and hug me. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, mom. More than you know." Harry hugged his mom tightly and they stood like that for a full minute before pulling away and saying their good nights. Harry went up to his old bedroom that his mom redecorated as soon as he left for college, but it never bothered him. He was glad she wasn't one of those moms to kept their kids rooms exactly the same for years and years. To be honest, he always found that completely creepy.

He fell back into the bed and closed his eyes, thought automatically going to Louis and he wondered what the other man was doing. Surely, he was either on his way to Italy by now, but Harry wasn't too sure. He grabbed his phone and pulled up Louis' contact information, sending him a quick text and not expecting anything back, but his heart skipped a beat when his phone chimed a minute later.

_not even separated twenty four hours and youre already texting me. ur such a loser._  
**next time i won't text u at all, u mean butt. :(**  
_mean butt? haha, guess being back home turned you into a fourteen year old nerd again._  
**suck my dick. ur such an ass.**  
_gladly and u adore me so whatever. im about to get on my flight so i'll text u tomorrow, okay?_  
**yeah, okay. later.**

Harry wrote and erased _miss you_ from the end of that text because he did, but writing it felt too weird and he knew Louis would just make jokes about it. He put his phone on silent and plugged it into the charger before stripping off his clothes and sliding under the covers, hoping to get some sleep. This month is going to be fucking torture.

* * * *

"So," Gemma held the vowel as they walked through the crowded baby stores, pregnant mommies squeaking at the cute clothes and furniture displayed in every isle. "I didn't want to mention it in front of mom cause I know you get weird, but.. you look different."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, pushing the cart and let out a small laugh. "Different how?"

"I don't know, just.. different. Are you seeing someone?"

"What makes you think that?"

"When I started seeing Jeremy, I was smiling all the time," Gemma stopped near the baby carriers, peering at one then moving on to the next as she continued talking. "I didn't even notice I was doing it unless someone asked why I was so happy and every time I just thought about him. You do that. Smile when you think people aren't looking, smile at your phone all the time. All classic signs that you're seeing someone."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked around, trying to find some form of distraction and thank God above there was a few racks of clothes nearby he could use to shift the conversation from where he knew it was headed. "Gem, look at this. How adorable will mini you look running around in this?"

Gemma laughed and waddled over to him, taking the cute pink and purple onesie and tutu from him. "Hey, she might look like her dad and I'm not sure if he'd look good in this."

"Please, she's going to be your twin, mark my words. Never wearing the same outfit twice."

"I so do wear the same outfit twice! You're just never around to see it." They laugh and peer through the clothes a little bit more before continuing, filling the cart with cute outfits they both liked. "So.. are you?"

"Hm?" Harry pretended to not know what she was talking around, looking around the store instead of at her.

"Seeing someone, doofus. Don't think you can shy away from talking about it."

Harry groaned and turned into the next isle, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not shying away from the fact that I'm seeing someone. It's _who_ I'm seeing that's going to be the problem."

Gemma started to ask why it would be a problem and Harry could literally see the light bulb going off in her head as she gets it and, surprisingly, let out a small laugh. "Don't tell me you're seeing Louis." Harry stayed quiet; refused to entertain his sister. "Oh, my God, you are?! Harry, he's.. for one, you're his best friend, two, he's so very childish, and three, I thought you said the last person you'd ever date was something like Louis Tomlinson, _including_ Louis Tomlinson."

"Yeah, well.." Harry shrugged and stopped the cart to look at some baby soaps that he knew Gemma probably already had a dozen of considering she stated she bought the essentials early in the pregnancy. "I lied, I guess, and it just.. kinda happened. One day we were best friends and the next I'm falling in love.." Harry quickly turned to look at his sister, to take back his words, but Gemma looked like she was two seconds from fainting in the middle of the store. That or have her baby right fucking there.

"Love?"

"I didn't say that."

"You totally, completely, just said love." Gemma's eyes widened and she reached out to hold Harry's arm, probably more for support for herself then for moral support for him. "Have you told him?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I haven't. God, Gem, I can't love Louis. He's.. he's Louis! He's supposed to be my best friend, that's it."

"You gotta tell him," Gemma said grimly, starting up at him. "Or at least talk to him about it."

Harry shook his head and began pushing the cart again, slowly so that Gemma didn't fall forward when she removed her hand from his arm. "I can't do that. It's the last thing I can and want to do. I'll just fuck up everything like I usually do."

"But, Harry.."

"No, Gem. Just no. Please, drop it."

Gemma nodded and finally stopped looking at him as if he'd just grown two extra heads, but the rest of the day was just looming over what he'd just admitted and he was completely terrified because he knew he meant every word.

* * * *

It was no surprise that Harry couldn't sleep that night and he ended up staring at the ceiling and itching to talk to Louis about anything _but_ the conversation that continued to haunt him. If he were being honest with himself, Harry would realize that he's been in love with Louis for a lot longer than they've been having their secret rendezvous' for, but he was scared of even admitting that to himself. After a few hours, he got up and went downstairs for a cup of tea, seeing his mom working on one as she read a magazine on the kitchen counter. "Hey. Couldn't sleep either?"

"No," Anne said, closing the magazine and smiling up at Harry. "Insomnia's been keeping me up lately. I think it's the excitement that Gemma could pop any second."  
"She has three more months, mom. I think you're good."

"I know, but you know I'm a worrier." Anne stood and shooed Harry away from the stove, gesturing him to sit down as she started making a cup of tea for him. "What's got you up?"

Harry sighed and brushed a hand over his face. "Guess I should be the one to tell you before Gemma does."

"What is it, honey?"

"Well, I.." Harry cringed because is he really about to tell his own mom that he's been fucking Louis for the past week and receiving sexual favors from him for longer than that. Seriously, there has to be a better way to say that without _saying_ that. "I've been seeing someone.. Uh.. I've been seeing.. L-Louis lately."

"Of course you have. You two live on the same base. It's nice you two get to spend time together."

"No, mom." Harry chuckled and shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. "I've been seeing him.. as in, you know, secretly. Mostly late at night."

Anne turned and raised an eyebrow before a flicker of realization flowed through her. "Oh.. oh! Wow, well.. I'm surprised it took this long for the two of you to start.. seeing each other, as you say."

"What do you mean?"

"Honey, you're a neon sign when it comes to someone you like." Anne chuckled, grabbing Harry's cup of tea and setting it in front of him before grabbing his hands. "And you've liked Louis since the day you two first met. Even if you didn't know it yet, I always got the sense the Louis was so much more than just your first best friend." Anne rubbed Harry's hands in a nurturing manner, the way a mother does. "Is it serious between you two?"

Harry shrugged and looked down at their hands. "I don't know, honestly. I might be a neon sign, but Lou's like a black, dark locked box. I'm not sure what all of this is to him. If it's just pleasure or.. something more."

"So, you should talk to him."

"That's what Gem said, but it's not that easy, mom. It scares the hell out of me. What if I tell him and he ends up not feeling the same way and I end up losing him because of it? I'm not sure I can handle that." Harry shook his head, blinking back tears. "I'd rather love him quietly and have him as a friend then love and lose him forever."

"You won't lose him, honey. If I know anything about Louis, it's that he loves you too much to ever push you away for any reason. How he loves you, I have no idea, but that boy needs you in his life. He didn't become Louis until you helped him become Louis and he's not going to let that go, let you go. He'll always be your best friend. Always."

* * * *

It took two days, a lot of convincing, and some practicing in the mirror, but Harry knew he had to talk to Louis and the only way he'd ever be able to do that was if they weren't face to face. If they were on the phone, he'd be able to hang up on him and chalk it up to a bad connection and that would be the end of that. He can pretend he never said a word and he knew Louis would follow suit. But face to face, that was too difficult. Harry had a hard time masturbating by himself, how the hell was he about to admit loving another person while they're staring him in the face.

Louis Skype called him that day and everything inside of Harry twisted up inside of him. This was it, no turning back. He had to do this now or forever hold his peace. "Hey, there's your ugly mug! How you doing?"

"I'm okay," Harry smirked, trying to keep his eyes away from Louis' body because, of fucking course, he'd be shirtless during the video call. "How's Italy?"

"Beautiful, amazing as always. I'm honestly never gonna get tired of coming here. How's Anne, Gemma, and the kid?"

"They're good. They both send their love," Love, fuck. Why did he have to use that word? It made his heart thump against his chest and his stomach practically fall out of his ass.  
Louis leaned forehead and squinted at the screen, tilting his head to the side. "You alright, Styles. You look kind of sick?"

This was it. It was the opening he needed. "Lou, I need to tell you something. And I need you not to make a joke about it, please?"

Louis glared at the screen and adjusting his headphones, nodding before looking up at something then back down. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well," Harry's stomach twisted in on itself and his hands began to shake, but he knew he had to do this now. It was now or never. "I.. just.."

"Out with it, Styles, don't got all day."

"I love you." Harry blurted it out before he could stop himself and this was completely not the way he wanted to go about it. He wanted to ease Louis into it, to mention the way they've been spending their time lately and how it's taken a toll of his emotions, but this. God, this was his worse nightmare.

Louis froze and for a minute Harry thought the connection had cut off and it would honestly be his luck for something like that to happen right now. But then Louis moved, a small smile spreading over his lips. "What was that?"

"I love you." Harry repeated again, suddenly wanting to say it over and over again and never stop saying it. "I love you, I'm in love with you. Fucking loser."  
Louis laughed and looked like he was two seconds from kissing the screen. "About time you finally told me."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I've been in love with you since summer of tenth grade, you idiot, and I knew you felt the same. I've just been waiting, wishing, that once day you'd catch up."

"God," Harry chuckled and brushed a hand over his hair, shaking his head. "You know, you could've beaten me to the punch."

"Had to let you get there on your own, babe. I wasn't going to push you and risk losing you over it."

"You're never going to lose me, Tomlinson. You're stuck with me."

"Great. Hooray," Louis said dryly, waving his finger in the air before laughing softly.

"I hate you. I love you."

"I love you, too. So fucking much. You have no idea how hard it was waiting all these years holding that in."

Harry wanted to cry, but he knew it was the last thing he could do because Louis was still an asshole and would tease him about it. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"I'd wait a million more years because it was so worth hearing. Fuck, saying it again."

"I love you." Harry smiled widely, waiting to do a back flip and fly to Italy right fucking now if he could. "I love you, I love you."

"Come home to me, you idiot." Louis groaned, reaching forward to touch the screen and probably rubbing the space where Harry's face was. "I wanna kiss your stupid, ugly face so much."

"Soon, babe.." Harry said, pressing his fingers against his lips and blowing a kiss to Louis. "Just a few more weeks."

* * * *

They were completely gross the rest of the time they were apart, constantly texting Skpying, even going as far as changing their Facebook statues to "in a relationship." It was disgusting and the single greatest thing that Harry has experienced yet. Being Louis', not only as his best friend, but lover was something that he's wanted for so long and to know Louis has wanted it for _longer_ than that just made him want to kick himself for waiting years before realizing his feelings. It happened the way it was supposed to, though, he guessed and Louis was just happy that they finally were together to even care how long it took. He admitted to always considering Harry as his boyfriend, as creepy as that way.

Harry picked Louis up at the airport the day he returned home and did the whole cliche movie deal where they ran into each other's arms and kissed and it felt like they were the only two people in the world and yaddy, yadda, yadda. They were in love, seriously. Every moment felt like that. It was gross.

"Please, God, never let me go another month without having this beautiful dick inside me." Louis groaned, pressing his hands against Harry's chest and rolling his hips as he rode his dick in a slow torture.

Harry gripped his hips and thrust upwards, sweet sticky sounds mixing in with his groans, their skin slapping together in beautiful harmony. "Pray later, babe, I'm fucking dying here."

"Mm.. what a way to go, huh?" Louis smirked, leaning down to kiss his lips before taking the bottom flesh into his mouth, sucking lightly. "Tell me again."

"I love you, Louis Tomlinson."

"And I love you, Harry Styles."

Harry smiled, spreading his hands out across Louis' ass as he picked up speed and they were once against lost in earth shattering passion that neither of them knew how to deal with. It was constantly, the insatiable need to touch, to kiss, to make love. It was intoxicating and suffocating and they wouldn't want it any other way. Harry reached down to grip Louis' cock and barely had to stroke before he came undone, decorating his chest with sweet come, walls clamping down around the cock inside of him, squeezing him for his release. A few moments later, Harry joined him on cloud nine, emptying himself within his boyfriend for the third time that night and he knew it wouldn't be the last before the sun rose a few hours later.

Louis laid down and cradled against Harry like a cat, pressing sweet kisses on his neck and sighing softly. "You dick is honestly made of gold."

"I'm starting to think you only love my dick and not me."

"Shit, I'm starting to wonder that myself." 

Harry laughed and smacked Louis' ass only to bark with laughter again when he cooed and asked for another one. "You're insane.. but I wouldn't have you any other way, babe."

"I love you," Louis smirked and Harry knew he meant it full hearted.

And Harry loved him, too. He was completely and utterly in love with his idiot best friend.


End file.
